


Take care of me

by R3DHOOD



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, I hope y'all enjoy all of it, Leon using Chris' tactics against him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, fuck me this took a long time to write, not like first time first time but it's been a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DHOOD/pseuds/R3DHOOD
Summary: The title sounds angsty but it's 99% smut. Chris teases that he needs to be taken care of, he doesn't expect it that Leon actually takes him up on the offer.





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...I keep pumping these out don't I.. I hope you enjoy this, it's probably my longest fic to date. Comments are always welcomed!

 

 

“Babe.” Chris stretched his back, cracking out his sore joints. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, a hand rubbing his stiff neck as he winced. “Baby.” Leon repeated. Chris snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him. “Yeah…?”

Leon’s blue eyes looked him up and down. “I said, you look tired, is something wrong?” Chris chuckled, his eyes softening at his boyfriend’s concerned tone. “Someone sounds awfully soft today.” Leon tsk-ed, a faint flush dusting his pale cheeks. “Answer the question Redfield.” Chris snorted, his face scrunching in a way that Leon thought looked absolutely adorable but would never actually say out loud. “I’m just stressed from work, nothing big” Suddenly his gaze caught Leon’s, a devilish glint in them. He leaned forward so he was resting his face in his hand. “Maybe I need to be taken care of” The tone in Chris’ voice seemed to indicate something obvious that the soldier wanted, however the agent had a much better idea of how to take care of his partner.

The blonde climbed on the bed, much to Chris’ delight, his touch falling on the brunette’s broad naked back. Chris sighed again, though now in relief of Leon’s gentle hands who were busy exploring the territory of skin exposed to them from Chris’ lower back to the back of his neck. Leon spoke again as the hand on his neck suddenly travelled up to the back of his head, playing with the short hair there. Leon leaned forward, lining his mouth up with Chris’ ear as his other hand slid itself to Redfield’s stomach, fingers tracing around his built abdominal region.

“Taken care of hm?” Leon’s fingers tightened their hold on his short hair as the words seemingly cascaded out of his mouth in such a delicious low tone that Chris shuddered.  “Yes-“ The brunette’s hungry hands started reaching for Kennedy’s smaller body when suddenly he felt the air knock out of his chest and his back hit the mattress.

Leon snickered on top of him at Chris’ surprised expression, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape as if the situation was incredulous. He quickly took advantage of the situation and crawled between Redfield’s parted legs. Leon swiftly put his adept hands to work by placing them on Chris’ pectorals, palms feeling the taught flesh all over. His thumbs rolled Chris’ nipples and Leon grinned at the gasp it elicited from the suddenly subdued captain.

Chris looked up at him, confused at the sudden dominant urge in his partner, only to be distracted as he felt said man’s surprisingly soft hands roam down his sensitive sides, seemingly taking their time in tracing every bump, ridge and scar until they suddenly found themselves settled snug on his hips. A nervous chuckle erupted from Chris’ lips “Lov-“.

Leon silences him as he makes a beeline for the belt buckle, quickly unfastening it and yanking the belt out roughly, loving the hitch in Chris’ breath as he began to understand just how the situation was going to go down. Next were his uniform pants which Leon promptly took care of by tugging them off and discarding the offending article of clothing by the side of the bed. All the while Chris couldn’t stop looking at his lover’s new behaviour and seeming to disregard the fact that he was half naked while Leon was still fully clothed.

Leon seated himself on Chris’ lap and started feeling up the older man’s sides again. Chris’ breath quickened as he felt the blonde’s lips against his chest with soft kisses being placed seemingly everywhere he could reach and his hair brushing against the brunette’s hardened nipples. Chris bit his lip trying not to make sound at his lover’s provocations. Leon’s eyes looked up at him amusedly and his pink tongue darted out of his plush lips to circle and the nipple and flick it quickly to which Chris rewarded with a high-pitched whine and a jerk of the hips.

The older man tried to squirm underneath him in futility only to discover shockingly that Leon had pinned his hips down with his surprisingly strong hands. A fake look of innocence appeared on Leon’s face as their gazes met once again. “Isn’t this what you were asking for babe?” His voice was sweeter than honey in Chris’ ears as he bowed down to kiss and bite around his sensitive throat and Adam’s apple. Chris gulped, feeling Leon’s teeth graze that particular area before getting off him completely, sitting in the hollow between his legs again.

Kennedy raised an eyebrow at him and pretended to not hear Chris’ quiet albeit needy whine. “Maybe I should just make you ask for what you want hm” “So I can be sure” His eyes darkened at the sight of Chris before him who was currently looking at in incredulously. “Leon don’t fuck with me like that.”

Leon’s stare from above him felt like a lion cornering it’s prey ironically Chris thought. Leon thrust his hips against Chris’ ass and balls “Go on, tell me”. As Chris struggled with words the blonde’s eyes fell on the half hard cock tenting against his boxers. He fit his knee in there and started to rub it against Chris’ erection. Blue eyes looked at how his partner’s attention suddenly snapped back to him, lip caught in between his teeth again as Chris’ gaze fell down to his cock grinding back against Leon’s knee.

“You have to t-“ Leon looked at how Chris wasn’t even paying attention to him and quickly took his knee away and before Chris could comprehend he got off the bed and walked up to the side of it. He leaned down next to the brunette’s head who had quickly scrambled onto his stomach so he could fully face him again.

“I can’t read minds baby, tell me what you want.” Leon said, a smirk tugging at his mouth. He then inched back a bit from the brunette so their faces wouldn’t be almost touching. “Or” “We could go to sleep instead-“. “NO!” Chris’ booming voice resonated around the room and his face flushed at how loud and needing he sounded. The shit eating grin currently sitting on Leon’s face didn’t help his rushing embarrassment any less either.

Chris cursed himself for how many times he had been cocky with Leon in intimate situations and how his boyfriend had seemingly decided to pay it back to him tonight. He propped himself up on his arms slightly in an attempt to salvage some of his remaining dignity though he had torn his gaze away from Leon’s and wouldn’t dare to look him in the eyes again. “I..I want you to fuck me.” The words tumbled so quickly from his mouth Chris wasn’t even sure Leon had heard him at all. Leon on the other hand felt his pride swell at the role reversal he was currently experiencing. He grabbed Chris’ jaw and guided his face so their gazes could meet again.

“You’re so red.” He smirked at him, using the line Chris had used on him when they had started dating “I can’t blame you, I have that effect on people.” Chris’ eyes narrowed and he scowled “You motherfu-“ only for Leon to shut him up with a soft kiss instead. The soldier relaxed in his boyfriend’s grasp, their lips locking sweetly for a few moments that successfully ebbed said man’s worries away. “I’ll take good care of you Chris”.

When Leon pulled away Chris was surprised at the soft look he had in his eyes in contrast to how he has looked just a few moments before. “Would you turn on your stomach for me baby?” Chris swallowed feeling tense again but did it anyways.

Leon chuckled softly “Hey relax…I’m not going to hurt you or anything” “At least not tonight.” Leon added as an afterthought as he gently stroked Chris’ side “Unless you ask me to that is.” Chris gulped audibly and looked back at him to which Leon laughed gently, his hand moving to trace his back muscles tenderly.

“Leon please don’t tease me” The blonde raised an eyebrow “I haven’t done anything yet Chris.” Chris huffed “Exactly”. Leon rolled his eyes and suddenly Chris yelped at the feeling of Leon biting his ass cheek through his underwear “Alright captain.”

Leon let go of the obviously flustered man and went to rifle through the nightstand for the bottle of lube much to Chris’ apparent disappointment at being left alone. “I said don’t tease me not ‘Please stop’” He whined, eyes following Leon’s every movement. Leon shot him a sideways amused look. “Someone is bossy hm?” Chris felt his face and neck flush again, and with a glare turned his head away swiftly. The blonde bit back a laugh, knowing that if looks could kill the one Chris just gave him would’ve been especially lethal.

He took the bottle and went back to where the brunette was and straddled his thick thighs. Setting the bottle down beside him Leon grabbed at the elastic band of Chris’ black boxers and started slowly pulling them down, “Since you don’t want to wait I guess I’ll just fuck you right away then”. Chris quickly protested, eyes widening “Wait no wait!

Leon bit his lip trying not to damage the captain’s current state of mind further by laughing at him in this moment. Easier said than done when Chris was looking like a dumbfounded wide eyed tomato. Leon snorted when Chris bit his lip looking embarrassed at being successfully played. “Cant you just decide what you want, captain?” He descended again, leaving a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lower back, hands carefully tugging Chris’ hips up so he can slide his underwear off.

Feeling the skin tight fabric slide off of him, Chris shuddered, the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable hit him ten fold as he felt Leon’s hands hover on his ass while his hard on rutted in the sheets underneath every time he so much as moved.

Leon patted the hot flesh tentatively, cupping the cheeks in his hands and touching them, fingers eagerly squeezing as his eyes zeroed in on how the taut flesh melded under his strong fingers. God he wanted to ruin this man, even just once, to make a mess out of him in every sense of the world until he had to beg Leon to stop. An over enthusiastic smirk grew on his face as he watched Chris wriggle and push himself into Leon’s grasp. “You doing ok there babe?” Chris’ hazed mind barely heard his boyfriend’s words, thoughts already muddled with thoughts of what was going to follow “Mhh, y-yes?” Leon’s fingers squeezed. “Is that a question?” Chris grunted before a whine clawed itself out of him “Leon, I’m in agony.” Leon snickered, “So dramatic” He let his hands roam the curves in front of him before delivering a sharp blow when Chris less expected it. Chris yelped, almost jolting, more from the startle than any actual pain felt.

The signature sounds of lube being slathered on a hand made him freeze for a second and rethink this entire thin. Did he really want to get fucked for the first time since he was 18? What if it went wrong and he couldn’t talk to Leon about it after? What if it hurt-

When Leon’s felt the larger man freeze he rubbed his side softly, reassuring him again that he wouldn’t hurt him in any way, that Chris could stop any time he wanted this to stop. Chris gripped the sheet in his hand tightly as he nodded and told Leon to go forward, wrenching his eyes shut.

The blond proceeded, his digit circling Redfield’s tight heat before he pressed the finger in slowly, delighting in how Chris instinctively clenched around him. “WOW you’re tight” The brunette gripped the pillow tighter as he whined back an incomprehensible sound back, the squelching noises Leon’s finger was making, his words ,and the feeling of it working him open sending shots of heat right to his belly.

“I understand why you were so intent on seeing me under you…” Chris felt his forgotten bashfulness return “Leon-“ The blonde instead kissed his lower back again, eyes never leaving his working digit. “Thaaat’s really a nice sight.” He sighed, his free hand stroking Chris’ side all the while. “Do you like it?” His blue eyes darted back to Chris, currently shyly looking at him with glazed over eyes dripping in desire and arousal, his lip caught in his teeth so tight he’d draw blood soon if he didn’t ease up.

“You’re silent baby…maybe I should stop-“ “NO” The sudden yell took both of them by surprise, both the blond and the soldier stunned at the apparent enjoyment the latter was going through. “Oh there we go baby” Leon grinned and slowly added another finger in, hearing how Chris groaned as he scissored and thrusted the pair in. “You’re doing so good love” Leon whispered to him softly as he worked the bigger man more open while Chris whimpered softly as the pain he had first felt upon being entered melded into mind numbing pleasure, his hips slowly but surely thrusting back on Leon’s fingers for more friction.

Chris groaned, his face hidden in the white cotton pillows, his mouth desperately biting on the sheets below him as a third finger was thrusted into him, opening him barer than he had been in a very long time. His thighs twitched in anticipation and his gaze wandered over his shoulder to look at Leon, quickly looking back when he saw the agent’s grin, getting more flustered by the second.

The slicked fingers exited Chris suddenly with a pop, he whined at the sudden hollow feeling. “I think you’re more than ready now yeah?” Chris nodded and turned his body slightly to look back at his boyfriend take off his clothes, green eyes focusing on the blonde’s fair happy trail and following it down to his very evident arousal. He swallowed, watching Leon pour the glistening clear liquid on his fingers and lube his cock, gaze flickering to his face as he watched Kennedy’s jaw clench and eyes shut close for a second at finally touching his swelled need.

“See something you like, Redfield?” He grabbed Chris gently from behind pulling him back to the edge of the bed until his legs were dangling off of it. The brunette hissed, feeling the delicious friction between his cock and the sheets as he was handled until he suddenly felt Leon’s heat between his legs. His grip on the sheets tightened and his square jaw clenched as he felt the swollen tip press against his tight opening. Leon growled at the hot tight feeling as he slowly thrust in his length, making sure Chris felt every inch, before bottoming out and stilling for a moment letting his lover adjust to the feeling. “How’s that feel babe?” His voice was rougher, tinged with need, and if his voice wasn’t much of an indicator to Chris, Leon’s fingers desperately gripping at his built thighs sure was.

Chris took in a shaky breath and propped himself up slightly “Please, Leon, move” Leon stilled for a second before thrusting in him slowly, sawing in and out of him at a lazy pace as one of his hands moved again to feel at the scars on his back. “God Chris, you feel amazing…” Leon growled and Chris would have said some smart ass reply back if he wasn’t so busy losing himself into the sensations of being rocked into, the movements jostling him against the bed, his own arousal throbbing as it was being sandwiched between his own belly and the bed.

Leon’s mind was swimming in a sensation of bliss and frustration, the tight wet heat enveloping his whole being in such a way that begged for him to let go and ravish knowing full well he couldn’t. “Leon” The gruff, rough, syrup wet voice of his captain sent a jolt from the blonde’s spine right to his throbbing arousal, himself barely managing to reply back. “Yeah?” Leon wasn’t sure if Chris even heard him or if he thought it was a moan, he didn’t really care at the moment.

“Fuck’s sake go faster.” Chris groaned, sounding more pleading than he intended. Leon laughed gruffly “Such a bossy bottom- ah!” Chris clenched around him tightly, grinning to himself as it shut the blonde up, only to regret it a second later when Leon thrust in him particularly hard, the tip wailing against his swollen prostate. In that moment Chris felt like the world around him was spinning him with all it’s might, he wailed, his back arching, knuckles white as he gripped the sheets below him like they were his life line. Leon stroked his side, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he thrust in him faster, angling himself so he could hit that special swollen spot in the brunette again.

The captain’s ragged breath sounded in his ears as his hips thrust back against Leon’s seemingly with a mind of their own. His thighs started twitching again, his arousal felt throbbing against his stomach, the feeling of his prostate being pummelled was what finally threw him over that delicate edge. The brunette wrenched his eyes shut, his legs giving in as he fell flat against the bed, hands clawing at the sheets and a sob of the blonde’s name on his lips as he came. Somewhere, in the puddle of pleasure that was his mind at the moment he heard Leon grunt out his name as he finished inside him.

 

Chris felt the wet warm rag slide against his slick thighs at stomach, cleaning the mess he made up. He opened one of his eyes to look around, trying to find where Leon was, only to find out he was on his back now. “I’m right here princess” Leon kissed his forehead softly, a soft smile on his face. “You look like you enjoyed yourself” Chris didn’t say anything, instead choosing to wrap around his arms around the smaller man’s body and enveloping him tight, his head buried in Leon’s shoulder as he heard the younger man chuckle. “You make a cute bottom Chris-“ Chris tightened his grip. “Shush” In reality he loved hearing Leon’s rare genuine laughs, but right now was not the time. “You know you love me, Christian”. Green eyes glared at him, and they would have been intimidating to Leon if they weren’t paired with the reddest cheeks he has seen yet. “I love you too” Leon said, trying to not laugh in the man’s face for what must have been the third time of the night. “Please go to sleep.” Leon looked up at him one last time before settling against his chest “Will do captain.”


End file.
